


道歉的正确方式

by DylanMalfoy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanMalfoy/pseuds/DylanMalfoy





	道歉的正确方式

问张云雷讨了根烟，孟鹤堂把烟藏在口袋里上了天台，顶着阳光把煊赫门抽出了法国贵妇用两小时吃一颗荷包蛋的享受感。正巧遇见于谦老师也来抽烟，两人在天台上聊得正开心，孟鹤堂收到了杨九郎的短信【师哥你在哪儿呢，九良找你来了。】  
孟鹤堂不舍地最后深深吸了几口烟，跟于谦告了别就下去了。风带走了他衣服上的烟味，但他得赶着在见周九良之前先去刷个牙。

他答应周九良戒烟来着，实在是烟瘾犯了，偷偷背着周九良出来抽烟。要说其实他之前也没有烟瘾，但参加相声有新人那阵确实压力有些大，报着不能给德云社丢人的心思，他几乎是尽全力在拼了，不知不觉烟抽的太凶了。当时九良心疼他，也就没拦着，谁成想后来竟是有瘾了，医生说坏了肺，这才闹出九良逼着他戒烟这茬儿。

本是相安无事的，他准备工作做得好，后期收拾的又快，周九良并没发现他偷摸抽烟的事。偏偏到了第二天，吃早饭的时候于谦老师踱步过来“孟啊，你打火机昨天落在我这儿了，给。”  
孟鹤堂一口包子还咬在嘴里，吓得后背汗毛都立起来了。周九良抬头看了他一眼，面色无常的把打火机接过来，替他给于谦说了声谢谢。  
孟鹤堂撑着脖子把包子咽下去，“九良，你•••”这突然被抓现行，饶是他孟鹤堂也想不出什么好的解释来。  
周九良没看他，自顾自的吃着，末了只说一句“我吃好了，先去后台了。”  
孟鹤堂忙不迭的跟上去。  
这一天，周九良除了不搭理孟鹤堂以外，一切正常。  
七队队员鲜少能在台下看到如台上一般欢脱耍宝的孟鹤堂，这几天也不得不感慨一句“活久见。”  
孟鹤堂往日下了台都是低着头打会儿瞌睡，或是喝喝茶，刷刷微博，盯着队员们的演出最后给大家开个小会总结一下得失进取。可这两天——

“航航，我给你买了好吃的，你过来吃点儿呗？”  
“减肥。”

“航航啊，我看前几天上映的电影可好了，票我都买好了，今天下班了去看吧！”  
“看过了。”

“九良，你今天这身大褂真的特别衬你！”  
直接无视。

于是七队悄悄咬耳朵，这是怎么了，队长偷腥被九良抓了？

已经是第三天了，孟鹤堂把自己瘫成一个大字砸在床上。周九良天天把自己在健身房练的累成一只狗，回来洗漱完就睡觉，想色诱都没机会动手。这几天自己歉也道了，娇也撒了，真的是没辙了。  
看来，真的得动动心思了。孟鹤堂睁眼看着天花板，挑了挑眉。周九良，你非得让我这么折腾是吧？我看你能忍到几时。

其实周九良已经不生气了，但是为了让孟鹤堂长点儿记性，他还是打算今天继续晾着孟鹤堂。左右孟鹤堂的耐心也就这样三天，明天起来要是耍脾气的话，哄一哄就行了。周九良这么想着，洗漱完睡了。孟鹤堂已经睡着了，床头柜上放着杯温水，是留给周九良的。

一夜无梦，周九良睡得很好，睁眼都有些困难，他想伸个懒腰，却发现动不了，也没多想，继续昏昏沉沉的睡着。一双微暖的手摸上他的胸膛，估计是孟鹤堂，周九良抬抬头，就有温热的唇瓣贴过来。他刚睡醒，还迷糊着没记起来自己正在和孟鹤堂冷战，含住孟鹤堂的唇瓣，那上面总是带着茶香，他喜欢极了。  
孟鹤堂的唇瓣离开的时候他还抬头追了一下，不满的嘟囔一声。伸手想去按孟鹤堂的后颈，却依旧没能动弹。  
慢着，他动不了了？周九良后知后觉着，这才终于睁开眼。没什么问题，孟鹤堂估计是刚洗完澡，浴袍下的身体被热气熏得百中带粉，温暖中带着点冷杉沐浴液的味道，头发倒是擦干了，但胸膛上还挂着几颗水珠。  
环顾四周，自己也在家啊，就和每个早晨一样。等等，孟鹤堂把他绑住了？？？

周九良的双手被领带绑在床头。一脸错愕。“先生，您这是干什么呢？”  
孟鹤堂跪坐在他的的大腿上，双手抱胸勾着唇，“终于愿意跟我说话了？”  
周九良脑子慢半拍“什么？”  
“我说，你终于愿意跟我说话了？周航，三天了，晾了我三天，消气了没？”  
周九良这才反应过来他说的是抽烟的事，皱皱眉，闭嘴不打算理他。  
“还气着呢，那看来，我只能再努努力了。”  
孟鹤堂低下头，亲亲周九良的下巴，没回应他也不恼，顺着下颌线吻下去，在喉结上轻轻咬一口。双手顺着周九良最近刚练出来的腹肌线条摸下去，探进浅灰色的内裤，抚慰精神了半天的小家伙。  
周九良皱了眉，这家伙是大早上来发情的么？这是自己犯了错还打算反攻？夫纲不振了自己？他抬腿顶了顶孟鹤堂的臀，“大早上的，以为绑住我就能反攻了？就不怕我干死你？”  
孟鹤堂手上不停，指尖自上而下的顺着筋脉游走，滑过冠状沟，绕着马眼打圈，把渗出的前液涂抹开。“谁告诉你我要反攻的，我腰没那么好，你要心甘情愿给我上也只能坐上了自己动。”他拉下周九良的内裤看着嚣张的勃起打个呼哨，抬着头坏笑“而且，你想干死我可以，也得看我今天给不给你干。”  
孟鹤堂撇下一柱擎天的周九良下床，他还穿着睡袍呢，看起来跟平时稳重的孟先生没什么两样，但周九良凭借刚刚蹭在自己大腿上的触感猜到，这位先生睡袍下可是一丝不挂。他舔了舔唇，等着。  
孟鹤堂寻了快小方巾就回来了，把方巾捻成一股，温柔地绕上周九良的下身，兜住囊袋，缠紧阴茎，打了个漂亮的结。  
他直起身来，满意的看着自己的杰作，在小家伙的头上点了点，指甲扣弄一下马眼，周九良轻轻喘了口气，眼底的情欲滔天。  
孟鹤堂低头去吻他的腹肌，一点点靠近小腹，任由那根东西抵在自己的下巴上，蹭在自己的脖颈上，用前液把锁骨附近粘的湿润透亮。他直起身来，手指滑过被撩的火起的肿胀，往前挪了挪，拎起睡袍的带子送到周九良唇边，周九良咬住那根袋子，看着孟鹤堂一点点往后退。随着他的动作，睡衣的结散开来，玉器般美好的身子露出来，周九良看着挺立的小孟吹个口哨。

“先生，您这是何苦呢，放开了吧。”周九良哄他。  
孟鹤堂向后靠在周九良曲起的腿上，慢条斯理的冲着他把两条腿打得更开，给他看早就湿润的穴口。淡色的褶皱收缩着，吐出一点温润的亮。  
“我给自己做了扩张，用的你最喜欢的那款润滑剂，”孟鹤堂摸到自己身下，揉了揉穴口，满意的看到周九良的手臂上暴起青筋。  
他双手撑在周九良身侧，用穴口去磨蹭周九良已经涨红的性器。“来，跟我说，周九良原谅孟鹤堂了。说了，我就给你操。”  
周九良咬着后槽牙瞪他。“混账东西。”  
孟鹤堂身子向后抵，浅浅的吞下半个头，却敢在周九良抬腰撞进来之前离开，“跟我说，说你不生我的气了，否则今天别想进来。”  
周九良怒极反笑“我不生你的气了，给我解开。”  
孟鹤堂权衡了一下，今天玩大了，如果现在放开周九良，自己会被操个半死。如果不放开周九良，自己现在穿上衣服开溜，可能会被抓回来直接草死。•••还是留条命吧。  
他松开了周九良，主动揽着脖子贴上去吻他。周九良扣紧他的后脑把舌头伸进他的喉咙，从牙床一一舔过，又含着孟鹤堂的舌尖吮着，孟鹤堂心甘情愿的随着。  
自己做扩张其实就是个幌子，他孟鹤堂连还没办法厚着脸皮用手指捅自己，只是把润滑剂挤进去坐坐样子而已，周九良整根撞进来的时候，他一声闷哼被周九良堵在嘴里，只能收缩内壁来讨好被折磨惨了的小家伙。  
孟鹤堂内里热的让人头皮发麻，肉壁紧紧的攀附着来客，周九良把肉壁一层层顶开，退出的时候带着一点儿艳红的媚肉，又顺着下一次深入顶回去。大开大合顶的孟鹤堂几乎说不出话，只能仰着头对着天花板喘气。  
周九良也是被撩的狠了，像个初识人事的毛头小子一样，完全不讲技巧，只是掐着孟鹤堂的腰一个劲儿的把自己往里撞，却每次都能撞上最要命的地方，孟鹤堂攀紧了周九良的肩，在他身上颠着，只盼能早点儿结束。  
前列腺的快感遍布整个下身，孟鹤堂把头埋在周九良颈窝射了出来，后壁收缩着绞紧，正是最敏感的时候，却被周九良整根抽出又撞进来。他终于忍不住把背挺成一根弧线，发出一声拐了调子的呻吟。  
周九良抱着他换了个姿势，让孟鹤堂仰躺在床上，拉开两条长腿挂在肩上，掐着大腿根往里撞，撞一次，就咬着孟鹤堂的乳首含糊的念一句“我原谅你”。  
孟鹤堂那管得了这些，他被撞得往上挪，然后掐着腿根被拉回来。后穴的快感累计太过，阴茎左摇右晃着又颤颤巍巍的立起来，却被周九良拿方巾绑住，他软了声音叫“我错了”，周九良充耳不闻，肉体碰撞的声音和色情的水声便把孟鹤堂的声音盖了过去。  
孟鹤堂的腿无力的从周九良肩头滑倒腰侧，盘上他有力的腰，又从腰侧滑落到床上，朝两边敞开来，直到他被束缚住的性器滴落着吐出白浊，周九良才吻住他，一边把他吻得喘不过气，一边射给他。

周九良退出来，满意的看着红红的孟鹤堂。  
眼圈红红的，鼻尖红红的，嘴唇红红的，乳首红红的。下身的穴口也是红艳艳的，只不过有些无法正常合拢，正收缩着一点点吐出白浊。

他俯下身咬着孟鹤堂的唇角，吓唬他“再让我抓到你抽烟，我就让你带着我的东西出门，夹紧了，一滴都不许掉出来。”

孟鹤堂收手揽住他终于消气的爱人，“那你可得把我藏好了，若是叫别看出了点儿，别吃醋。”

周九良泄气的吻住他，自己怎么就被这人吃的死死的。


End file.
